


Noted with thanks

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Roommates, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: It’s been three months since Sana rented her new place and she met her neat freak flatmate in person, Dahyun. Since then, Dahyun and Sana's sticky note war had started.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Noted with thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Original story posted as Miss Passive-Aggressive (TaeNy) shot on AFF.

Sana went to her rented apartment after a long day from work. She opened the lights and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. As she puts her used glass in the sink, she saw a pink note stuck on the top of the cabinet.

‘Surprise!

A clean sink. You must be wondering how your used plates and utensils magically cleaned themselves, right? Well, I used my wand aka my ‘hands’ to make them disappear. I do understand that it’s a HUGE inconvenience to you to wash your dishes because every second of your time is so fucking PRECIOUS so from now on, if you don’t wash your dishes, I’m going to THROW them out of that fucking window.

PS. If you don’t want to wash your dishes then, eat outside! It would mean a LOT to me or if you do not know how to wash your dishes, I’d be more than happy to show you!

Your ever considerate flatmate,

-Dahyun’ 

Sana huffed in disbelief as she crumpled the pink note and throw it in the bin. She wrote a reply note and posted it where the previous pink note was stuck.

‘Hey CONSIDERATE flatmate,

I do appreciate your time to write a LENGTHY note for me so I’ll write one for you. I know how to wash my own dishes and FYI, I often eat outside so there’s a high possibility that those dishes weren’t mine or if ever they were mine, you did NOT have to concern yourself over it for I could wash them myself.

PS. I’ll do appreciate if you MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS and please stop posting those ugly sticky notes if you badly need a clean area, stop trashing the apartment with that garbage.

-Sana’

It’s been three months since Sana rented her new place and she met her neat freak flatmate in person. Since then, Sana and her flat mate’s sticky note war had started.

Sana couldn’t find a parking space on the building so when she saw an empty parking slot with a pink huge card that stated ‘RESERVED’. She immediately removed the card and parked her car in the space, ignoring the reserved signposted. ‘Just for the day.’ Sana thought. She had arrived at her new place. She was expecting to see someone for she rented a place with another person as the landlord told her but there was no one there yet so, she crashed into her room and slept.

On the next day, she saw a pink sticky note posted on her door.

‘Hey there, flatmate!

As much as I would like to give you a warm welcome last night, I’m afraid I wasn’t able to do that because I was looking for a space to park my car for an hour. Apparently, SOMEONE parked in my space despite the ‘RESERVED’ signage I put in there. And want to know something funny? I spent another hour finding out who owns that car. Hence, I slept very late and woke up late today. It’s my periodical test today, I wasn’t able to study but that’s okay. I just wanted to personally thank you for taking my parking space.

Oh, another thing. You forgot to turn off the lights last night. Please save the mother earth by consuming less energy. Turn off the lights when it’s not in use.

Have a great day!

Your flatmate,

Dahyun <3’

Sana wrote a response.

‘Hey there Dahyun,

Thanks for that warm welcome. It was indeed very WARM. Sorry for taking up your parking space. I’m guilty as charged, however, it’s NOT my fault if you weren’t able to study for your test. You can’t blame my car for your laziness.

I also do appreciate your mother earth advocacy, but please keep in mind that I’ll be paying my share for the electric bill, hence, you need not concern yourself if the lights are on.

Your new flatmate,

Sana <3’

Later that night, Sana was playing video games and eating her snacks in the living room when she heard the door unlocked. She saw a blonde girl whom Sana presumed is her flatmate, Kim Dahyun. A college girl who unfortunately happened to become her flatmate. The girl stopped for a moment and looked at Sana intently. Sana stared back as a sign she wasn’t intimidated by the girl. After their staring contest, the girl looked away and went to her room without saying a word. An hour after, Sana decided to stop playing her games and went to her room. 

The next day, Sana went to the living room, she saw a pink note on the table beside the wrappers of the snacks she had last night.

‘Is there some great god that can throw your trash away that we must appease by building statues in his honor every day? Just a thought.’

‘That would be me. I’m Sattangoddess.’ Sana wrote a reply and then throw her trash in the bin.

When Sana saw her flatmate reading her note, she noticed Dahyun looked at her and shook her head in disbelief and went back to her room. Since that day, their unfriendly but annoyingly very polite way of argument never stops.

\---

Present time,

Sana was about to take her shower when she saw a bottle of shampoo with a pink sticky note.

‘Merry Christmas!

Here, an anti-hair fall shampoo. Do you have cancer? I noticed that your hair has been everywhere in the bathroom. Please use this, it would greatly help us both.

-Dahyun>3’

Later that day, Sana bought a journal and placed it on Dahyun’s desk. She wrote a note.

‘Merry Christmas to you too!

Thanks for the shampoo. It smells good! By the way, last time I saw you, you weren’t bald. You can use that shampoo you bought too because last time I check, my hair isn’t blonde and some hair fall in the bathroom are blonde.

Anyway, here’s a journal for you! Write here all your thoughts and keep them to yourself instead of posting those sticky notes. Save the mother earth by minimizing your use of papers.

-Sana <3’

Sana went home from a party and she had been singing the song she sung at the karaoke house the moment she entered her flat. She saw Dahyun in the living room, holding a book. Dahyun looked at her sharply as if she’s been throwing daggers and swords towards her. Sana just rolled her eyes and continued singing. She opened her door and sung louder to annoy the latter. Sana heard stomps coming on her door and then minutes after, she heard retreating footsteps and a loud bang of a door which Sana would presume was her flat mate’s room. Sana saw a pink note stuck on her door and read it.

‘OPERA SINGER:

CLOSE YOUR DOOR OR SHUT UP. WE DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HAVE THEIR TESTS TOMORROW. I KNOW YOUR FUTURE IS A BLUR BUT PLEASE, OTHERS DO HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE.

-Dahyun -.-‘

Sana saw the ALL CAPS note and she laughed out loud. After all the sticky note wars she and her flatmate had, she happened to grow fond of annoying Dahyun. Sana purposely left things untidy. From her dishes, to trash just to trigger Dahyun to put some notes on her. Until one day, karma strikes her.

Sana lined up on a famous restaurant just to buy their special sushi. She was so happy when she got one and went straight to her flat. She put it in the fridge. Before closing the fridge, she saw pop tarts with a pink note stuck to it ‘Jesus is watching you.’ Sana giggled and get two out of five of pop tarts and closed the fridge. ‘Jesus blessed me.’ Sana replied. She’s definitely looking forward to Dahyun’s new passive aggressive racy note the next day.

When Sana woke up, she craved for her special sushi. She excitedly ran towards the fridge and opened it. A teardrop fell on her eye when she saw an empty box of sushi lying in the fridge. She saw a pink note stuck on the sushi box: ‘Asshole.’

Then Sana saw Dahyun went out of her room. Probably on her way to university because she had her backpack on.

“Y-You!” Sana pointed her hand at Dahyun as tears flow in her eyes.

“Know who you’re dealing with, jerk.” Dahyun’s eyes twinkled evilly and smirked. She walked out their flat door victoriously.

On Sana’s office…

“Hey Sattang, where’s the sushi?” her office mate named Momo asked her

“Inside my flat mate’s tummy. I bet it’s turning to shit every second from now.” Sana nonchalantly replied

“What?! You gave her the precious Joe trader’s sushi but you didn’t give me one? Your best friend for 5 years to note!” Momo faked her sobs

“I didn’t give her. She stole it. Apparently, I stole her pop tarts and she took her vengeance.” Sana sighed

“It’s your fault. You keep on teasing her.” Momo shrugged

“Well, two can play a game,” Sana smirked, totally looking forward to her upcoming evil plans

\---

When Sana went back to her flat, she saw a huge signage on her door.

‘Happy first of July!

SANA, PAY YOUR RENT.

With Love,

Landlady KIM.’

Apparently, Dahyun's aunt owns their flat. Surely, posting passive-aggressive notes runs in their blood. Sana thought. She was about to go to the bathroom to do her precious number two until she saw a pink note on the toilet paper roll.

‘If you do not know how to change the toilet roll using the spindle provided, please see me for a tutorial. –Dahyun <3’

Sana scrunched her face in annoyance ‘That Dumb Dubu!’ she sighed and rolled out the toilet paper on the spindle. She brought out a pen and wrote something on the toilet paper. ‘DOUCHE!’ in all caps, with feelings

Sana saw her flatmate used the bathroom later on that day. ‘That Idiot Minatozaki!’ Sana swore she never heard someone called her last name that loud. When Dahyun went out of the bathroom, she saw Sana in the living room wearing the proudest smirk she could ever have. Flames burning on her eyes as she stared at the latter. She threw the tissue paper that Sana wrote on a while ago and it accurately hit Sana's forehead. “Jerk!” Dahyun said and stomped her way into her room. “Yah!” Sana complained as she ran her hand to aid her aching forehead.

\---

Sana went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. She saw a pink note on the microwave.

‘For the love of Christ, stop burning the popcorn!’

‘For the love of Christ, stop posting these pink sticky notes with your ugly handwritings!’ Sana replied and put her blue sticky note beside the pink note.

She was about to add another note that would state ‘PS. don’t use a pink pen to write on a pink note. It’s an eyesore.’ But her pen ran out of ink. She looked for a pen inside her room but she ran out of it so she went to Dahyun’s desk to borrow one. She wrote her note and put the pen in her pocket and proceed to make her popcorn then later watched her movie.

The next day, when Sana was about to bring back Dahyun’s pen to her table, she saw a pink note stuck on it.

‘Borrowing a pen? Please put it back, or I will (expletive deleted) you up! -Dahyun <3’

Sana laughed out loud when she saw the note and replied to it.

‘Please be free to (expletive deleted) me up. I’ll be leaving my door to unlock tonight. ;) –Sana<3’

Sana was in the living room, reading a report until the lights went off. “Fuck.” She hissed and then she heard retreating footsteps and a soft door shutting noise on her flat mate’s door. Sana was pissed and turned on the lights. She wrote a note and posted it beside the switch.

‘Before you turn the lights off, please consider that someone would like to see what they’re doing. If you do not like the light, SHUT YOUR EYES? –Sana <3’

Sana saw a reply the next day.

'Noted with thanks! –Dahyun <3’

\---

Dahyun was beyond pissed because Sana kept on taking every food she put in the fridge despite the notes she wrote like:

‘Touch my subway, you die.’

It was replied by,

‘I touched it and guess what? I’m still breathing!’

She’s also pissed because the latter is supposed to be more mature between the both of them due to their age difference but Sana kept on trashing everywhere and keep on pissing her off.

‘Don’t block the fridge door with the trash bin.’

It was replied by,

‘Don’t waste post-its.’

Dahyun had enough so she decided to prank the latter when she discovered that her bottle of milk was empty.

‘Dear milk thief,

That was breast milk, you motherfucker.

-Dahyun <3’

Minutes later, she heard someone vomiting inside the bathroom. A wide smile plastered on her face before she went inside her room.

\---

It always goes like that until Dahyun’s graduation day arrived and she had to switch her flat location for her future work. Dahyun posted her last post-it on Sana’s door. She had to admit that no matter how much she hated Sana’s guts, she had grown acquainted with Sana’s mischievous traits and she’ll miss the note wars they have once she moved out of their flat.

‘Hey Asshole,

I won’t do or make the dishes ‘til Friday. Have to pack up. I’m moving out on Saturday.

P.S.

Not cleaning the house either. Good luck with your new flatmate!

-Dahyun <3’

Hours later, she heard a knock in her room as she was packing her stuff.

“It's not locked,” Dahyun said as she continued folding her clothes. She thought it was Land Lady Kim. The door was opened and then she raised her brows when she saw Sana standing on her door with her eyes wide open.

“What?” Dahyun monotonously asked, Sana just approached her and helped her fold her clothes. Dahyun found it weird. Because it’s just weird on so many levels that Sana would do a good thing for her.

“Why are you moving?” Sana asked softly as she continued to fold the clothes

“My future workplace is a little bit far from here,” Dahyun answered

“Really? It isn’t because of me?” Sana asked carefully as she glance at Dahyun and back to the clothes

“Why would I move out because of you?” Dahyun asked in a surprised manner and chuckled

“Nothing, maybe you find my presence nuisance.”

“Well, I do.” Sana furrowed her brows and looked at Dahyun as the latter continued talking “But it’s something I’ve grown acquainted with.”

“Can you… Canyounotmoveout?” Sana said as fast as she can

“What?” Dahyun giggled, totally amused by Sana’s weird behavior

“I said, can you not move out?”

“Why?”

“I kind of like you… I mean… I like you here and… yeah. That’s it.” Sana awkwardly explained

“You like me here?” Sana just nod

“But you hated my post-its.”

“Well, like you said. It’s something I’ve grown acquainted with.” Sana shrugged

“I also don’t like to move out, but I have to,” Dahyun replied carefully

“Where will you move?”

“Gangnam district.” 

"Can I have your number?" Sana asked.

"Sure, here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sana nodded again and continued to help.

For the following days, their post-it wars have ceased. Sana just helped Dahyun packed her stuff until Saturday came. She helped Dahyun load her stuff on a pick-up truck.

“Thanks, Sana,” Dahyun said sincerely

“Don’t mention it.”

“Well, I have to go.”

“Wait!” Sana brought out something in her pocket. “Here, this is for you.”

“A pink post-it?”

“Yeah, since you like using them so much.”

“Thanks, Sana, ‘til we meet again!” they hugged and then bid each other goodbye

"Wait, is it okay if I text you?"

"It's okay, I gave you my number."

Then, Dahyun started to regret those words a week later.

\---

Dahyun was lazing around her newly neat apartment until she received a text from an unknown number.

'SEND NOODS PLS.'

She replied.

'Wanna know what’s ROOD? That’s when you ask for a NOOD.'

A minute later, a new message was received.

'NOT ROOD, I SAID PLS.'

Dahyun scoffed.

'I'm blocking you.'

'WAIT!'

*number successfully blocked*

Meanwhile, Sana spoke thousands of curses against her friend Momo who texted Dahyun everything.

"What have you done, Momo?!"

"So, Sana. About that sushi..."

"Go fuck yourself."

\---

After a week, Sana kept on bugging Land Lady Kim for Dahyun’s new flat address. After countless of begging, she finally had it. She was staring at the written address on the post-it like it’s a piece of a lottery ticket that contains the winning numbers.

“It’s time for a new beginning,” Sana smirked and went towards her room.

\---

Dahyun had been staying for her new flat for two weeks. She breathes in the air in the balcony and sighed. Unlike her old place, everything is in order, the place is cleaned and organized.

Dahyun missed her old place and her previous flatmate. She smiled as she recalled the memories of her previous post-it wars with Sana.

“I wonder what she’s doing now,” Dahyun said to herself

She enjoys the clean and calm atmosphere her flat has until she heard a knock on the door.

“Sana?” Her eyes almost bulged on its sockets when she saw Sana on the doorstep with a lot of bags.

“Surprise! Won’t you give me a warm welcome, my flatmate?” Sana wiggled her brows

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” Dahyun screamed in frustration

And the note-war shall continue.


End file.
